1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detector system for existence or non-existence and stagnation of refuse and a system for preventing stagnation of refuse, which are applicable to control of a feed conveyor and a compressing feeder in a refuse shredder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general construction of a refuse shredder in the prior art is shown in FIG. 10.
Refuse is dropped from a feed conveyor 01 onto a chute 02, then a roller of a compressing feeder 03 bites and compresses the charged refuse, and also it feed the refuse to a press cutter section 05. The refuse is sheared by rotating hammers 04.
A push-in device 06 in the chute is an actuator for pushing an article hardly bitten by the roller (for instance, a large-sized box-shaped article) to the roller. A hydraulic cylinder 07 is a member for adjusting a gap between the chute 02 and the roller of the compressing feeder 03, and while the roller is normally rigidly supported, the hydraulic cylinder is used when the gap is broadened. Reference numeral 09 designates a grate of the refuse shredder.
A television camera is installed so that a charging state and a stagnating state of refuse in the compressing feeder 03 can be grasped, and while an operator is continuously monitoring the image, operations of the feed conveyor 01 and the compressing feeder 03 of the refuse shredder were carried out.
However, in the operations of the above-described refuse shredder in the prior art, since control of the refuse shredder was effected after the state of the refuse charged from a refuse feed conveyor into a feeder section had been judged by a person while an operator was continuously watching a television monitor, adequate judgement could not be done due to individual differences, sometimes troubles would arise in operations of the refuse shredder, and also since it was necessary to continuously monitor, it was resulted that workers were forced to perform excessively hard work. In addition, for making determination with respect to existence or non-existence and stagnation of refuse, the following knowledge and experience were necessary.
(1) An optical reflection state is different between the state where refuse exists and the state where refuse does not exist. More particularly. in the case where refuse exists, a luminance level would rise as compared to the case where refuse does not exist at the same place.
(2) Since the state of the compressing feeder section is varying moment by moment and a general luminance level varies, whether existence or non-existence of refuse or stagnation of refuse is judged by taking into consideration the level variation.